UN NUEVO JINCHURIKI Y UN AMOR INESPERADO
by asuka uzumaki
Summary: Al equipo 7 se le asigna la misión de proteger a una joven con habilidades inhumanas... mientras los sentimientos de una pelirrosa se inestabilizan ante el regreso de su viejo amor. SASUSAKU,SAIREN y posiblemente otras parejas.


oLa

WeNo sTe Ez Mi SeGuNdO fIc y SpErO q LeZ gUsTe

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento- _

(Notas mías)

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Capitulo 1

Era una linda mañana en la aldea Konoha, una pelirrosa se encontraba colocándose su protector frontal frente al espejo y al girar la mirada observa una fotografía de su antiguo equipo, la observo detenidamente sin poder evitar detener su mirada en el rostro de un moreno.

_-Me pregunto donde estarás ahora... Sasuke-kun... como me gustaría volver a verte... poder decirte cuanto te amo... ¡pero que cosas estoy diciendo!... eso es imposible... ahora lo mejor para mi es olvidarte... _- Los pensamientos de la ojijade son interrumpidos al notar que un moreno de piel blanca se encontraba del otro lado de su ventana, la kunoichi de inmediato la abre para permitirle el paso al chico.

-Sai... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a ver a mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

-No habrás venido solo a eso, ¿o si?

-Bueno en realidad vine por la misión de hoy.

-Nunca vas a...

La pelirrosa es callada por los labios del chico que la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo cortaron ese momento al escuchar una voz bastante conocida que venia desde afuera, la ojijade solo pudo reírse de medio lado al oír esa voz tan alegre.

-Naruto... –Susurro la pelirrosa al notar a su rubio amigo gritando desde afuera de su casa.

-¡¡Vamos Sakura-chaaan recuerda que tenemos una misión!!.

-Olvida decir que Naruto vino conmigo- Dijo el anbu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Esta bien, no hay que hacerlo esperar.

La pelirrosa toma sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade junto con el moreno y el ojiazul.

-Me pregunto que clase de misión nos tiene esa anciana.

-¡Naruto-baka mas te vale que respetes a Tsunade-shishou!.

-¡Idiota!, no sabes el miedo por el que te puede hacer pasar.-Intervino inner Sakura.

-Ojala que sea una misión que involucre a Sasuke- Comenzó a decir el rubio con cara de aburrimiento - si no va a ser una perdida de ti... ¡¡whaaaa!!.

El Uzumaki choca con una chica que venia corriendo a gran velocidad haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, era una chica pelirroja vestida de anbu que tenia en su rostro dos pares de marcas parecidas a las del rubio.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!.- Grito el ojiazul mientras se ponia de pie.

-¡Tu tiene la culpa por meterte en mi camino pequeño inútil!- Dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!.

-Ya lo oíste imbecil.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo imbecil?!. ¡¿a mi?!

- No a la pered… ¡Claro que a ti!

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!-Dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia pero la pelirrosa se acerca para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan?

-¡Por busca pleitos!.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Sai mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

-Si... me imaginaba que en Konoha habría varios ninjas hábiles, no niños inútiles con cara de tontos.

-¡¡QUE?!-El Uzumaki intento acercarse pero Sakura lo detiene mientras la chica anbu le dedica una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Nos vemos niño.- La pelirroja salió corriendo dejando a un molesto Naruto listo para la pelea, la Haruno lo tranquiliza y continúan con su camino.

Con Tsunade.

La rubia escucha que alguien toca la puerta y los invita a pasar, entra primero Sakura seguida por Naruto y por ultimo Sai. El rubio se sobresalta al notar la presencia de alguien mas aparte de Tsunade se trataba de la misma chica con la que había tropezada minutos antes.

-¡¿Anciana, que demonios hace ella aquí?!.

- Naruto, ¿acaso tu y Ren ya se conocían?

-¿Qué hace estos niños aquí Tsunade-sama?...- Pregunto Ren -no me diga que ellos…

-Asi es, ellos serán tu escolta

-¡¡QUEEEEE?!-Exclamaron tanto Naruto como Ren, en la habitación se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que la Haruno lo rompe.

- ¿Entonces esa será nuestra misión?

-Así es, ella es Kouga Ren la hija del líder de la aldea de la garra, su deber será llevarla sana y salva a su aldea.

-Pero anciana, ¿no nos podría dar otra misión?

-No.-contesto Tsunade friamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake, la Kouga suspira y le dedica una mirada retadora al ojiazul.

-Ni creas que esta me agrada mas que a ti, además por mi rango no necesito que me protejan.

-Lo lamento Ren- Dijo Tsunade- pero Ryoga me pidió que no te dejara salir de la aldea sin escolta.

-A propósito shishou... –Intervino Sakura- ¿dónde esta Yamato-taicho?

-El no podrá estar en esta misión así que les e asigne un líder temporal.

-¿De quien se trata?-Hablo esta vez Sai.

-Ya lo verán, los espera en la entrada de la aldea... pueden irse.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho de Tsunade para dirigirse a la puerta de la aldea, mientras la pelirrosa decide hacerle unas preguntas a Ren.

- Disculpe Ren-san... ¿de que o quienes la tenemos que proteger?.

-Ni se preocupen por eso, no los necesito… si alguien me llega a atacar yo misma me are cargo.

-No te hagas la fuerte...-Comento Naruto.

-No la provoques niña sin pene.

-¡¿Qué haz dicho Sai?!

-Creo que he oído hablar del clan Kouga - Comenzó a explicar Sai mientras veía a Ren de arriba hacia abajo- al parecer son criadores de lobos y es el clan mas fuerte de la villa de la garra, tu eres la hija del jefe de ese clan que también es el líder de la aldea, ¿no es así

-Wow estas muy bien informado.

-Debe ser eso... – Dijo burlonamente el Uzumaki - La razón por la que eres anbu es por que eres la hija del jefe, por eso necesitas protección y...

El rubio callo al notar una enorme alabarda roja que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cuello, la cual Ren había invocado con un pergamino.

- Escucha kitsune... tu debes saber lo difícil que es llegar a ser alguien estando en nuestra posición, sabiendo que medio mundo te odia... así que no me subestimes, todo lo e ganado con mi propio esfuerzo. - Naruto quedo desconcertado y un poco intimidado por el comentario de Ren que envaino su alabarda y continuo caminando a la delantera.

Por fin llegan a la puerta de la villa, donde los esperaba un hombre con una capucha negra cubriendo su rostro, el ojiazul y la pelirroja se acercaron aunque esta última lo veía con desconfianza.

_- El olor de este tipo... se me hace familiar._

-Tu debes ser el líder.- Dijo sonriente Naruto.

El hombre no presto atención, solo permanecía observando a Sakura y a Sai que se habían quedado atrás, caminaban tomados de la mano conversando y riendo hasta que notan la presencia del hombre que poco a poco descubre su rostro, la pelirrosa quedo inmóvil al ver ese rostro tan familiar, después de tanto tiempo "él" habia vuelto a Konoha.

- Cuanto tiempo... Sakura.

-Sasuke... kun...

--

WeNo Pz EzZo FuE tOdO

dIgAnMe Si LeZ GuStO o nO pArA vEr Si Lo SiGo

XaU


End file.
